Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, ITU-T H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard, and extensions of such standards, to transmit, receive and store digital video information more efficiently.
Video compression techniques perform spatial (intra-picture) prediction and/or temporal (inter-picture) prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences. For block-based video coding, a video slice may be partitioned into video blocks, which may also be referred to as treeblocks, coding units (CUs) and/or coding nodes. Video blocks in an intra-coded (I) slice of a picture are encoded using spatial prediction with respect to reference samples in neighboring blocks in the same picture. Video blocks in an inter-coded (P or B) slice of a picture may use spatial prediction with respect to reference samples in neighboring blocks in the same picture or temporal prediction with respect to reference samples in other reference pictures. Pictures may be referred to as frames, and reference pictures may be referred to as reference frames.
A multi-view coding bitstream may be generated by encoding views, e.g., from multiple perspectives. Multi-view coding may allow a decoder to choose between different views, or possibly render multiple views. Moreover, some three-dimensional (3D) video techniques and standards that have been developed, or are under development, make use of multi-view coding aspects. Three dimensional video is also referred to as “3DV.”
For example, different views may transmit left and right eye views to support 3D video. Alternatively, some 3D video coding processes may apply so-called multi-view plus depth coding. In multi-view plus depth coding, a 3D video bitstream may contain not only texture view components, but also depth view components. For example, each view may comprise one texture view component and one depth view component.
Currently, a Joint Collaboration Team on 3D Video Coding (JCT-3C) of VCEG and MPEG is developing a 3D video standard based on the emerging standard referred to as “high efficiency video coding (HEVC),” for which part of the standardization efforts includes the standardization of the multi-view video codec based on HEVC (MV-HEVC) and another part for 3D Video coding based on HEVC (3D-HEVC). 3D-HEVC may include and support new coding tools, including those in coding unit/prediction unit level, for both texture and depth views.